ttfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sigrid Tries To Please
"Sigrid Tries To Please" is a story written by Greg Wetzel. Story The quarter of the sun was setting as the tugboats came to the Great Ocean Dock after a long day's work. They were about to start "Story Telling Time," when the Dispatcher turned to face them. "Before you begin your fun evening activities," he said kindly, "I'd like to introduce you to our new member of the Great Ocean Tug and Salvage Company." The tugboats then immediately remembered how a few days ago a new dock next to Theodore and Hank's had been completed. They all heard two familiar honks of a horn. "Sigrid," said the tugs in unison. They were all very surprised. "Welcome Sigrid to your new home," greeted the Dispatcher warmly. "Thank you Mr. Dispatcher," she said cheerfully. Then the Dispatcher turned away, to indicate that he was finished saying his announcement. "What a surprise," said Emily. "But why are you joining us?" "You see, I don't really have too much work to do," explained Sigrid. "So I spoke with the Harbour Master, and after a few months of preparations and the building of the new dock, I was able to join your company." "Well, we're very happy to be working with you more often," said George cheerfully. "And hang out with you more too," added Emily. The next morning the tugboats and Sigrid lined up before the Dispatcher for the "Morning Work Meeting." The Dispatcher turned to face them all. "Good morning everybody. I hope you all slept well. Now, here's your first jobs for the day," he said proudly. "Foduck, you and Hank will be replacing bumpers." The two tugs blew their horns twice to say "yes." "Theodore, you're to work with Rebecca and help bring up some old artifacts found just near 'Shipwreck Rock.' Please take Shelburne with you." Then he turned to Emily and George. "Emily and George, please help with bringing ships in and out of the harbor." And finally, it was Sigrid's turn. "Sigrid, you're to collect tools and supplies from the Warehouse Docks and take them to Shediac." Everybody slowly left for their first jobs. As Sigrid went to the Warehouse Docks, she was thinking about her first day working with the Great Ocean Tug and Salvage Company. "The tugs all know I work hard," she thought, "but the Dispatcher might not. I better work my hardest to prove myself worthy of being apart of the company." Sigrid collected the tools and supplies and delivered them to Shediac. "Sigrid to Dispatcher," said Sigrid over her radio. "Dispatcher to Sigrid." "What's my next job." There was a few moments of silence over the radio. Then: "You can collect a new foghorn from the Repair Dock and take it to Lilly Lighthouse." "Right. I'm on it!" Sigrid got to the Repair Dock, got the foghorn loaded, and started to head towards Lilly Lighthouse. Along the way, she met Foduck, Hank, and Bobby barge. "Hi Sigrid!" The trio said cheerfully. "Sorry guys. I'm busy at the moment. But we can talk later." She honked a cheerful "goodbye" and went on her way. Lilly Lighthouse was pleased to have her new foghorn. "Now I can warn everybody during bad weather," she said cheerfully. Then Sigrid radioed the Dispatcher again for another job. She was told to help take oil drums to the Fuel Docks. Sigrid went as quickly and carefully as possible. She zipped like a busy bee back and forth between the Fuel Dock and the Oil Refinery. Eventually Petra approached her while she was getting loaded at the Oil Refinery. "Remember to mind your speed," said Petra sternly. "You're not out on the ocean." "Sorry Ma'am. I'll try to be more careful." But that was easier said than done, for Sigrid really wanted to impress the Dispatcher. She got the work done by mid afternoon, and her third job required taking some rusty parts from the Abandoned Docks to the Salvage Docks. She was halfway through this when she began to slow down. "Oh dear! I forgot to refuel after finishing up at the Oil Refinery!" She immediately called over her radio for help. Emily heard the call, and rushed to her rescue. Luckily for Sigrid, she had dropped her anchor into the water and waited where she was until Emily came. Once Emily was attached to Sigrid, Sigrid raised her anchor out of the water and Emily took her to the Fuel Docks while George and Foduck finished her job. "How did you forgot to refuel? You seemed to remember that for most of the day." "It's because I was too upset at only doing three jobs." And Sigrid explained everything to Emily. "The Dispatcher doesn't mind how many jobs you do. He wants work to be done properly, and if that leads to only doing two jobs, that's good enough for him." Sigrid now felt upset. "Don't worry. The Dispatcher is very understanding. I'm sure he'll tell you the same thing I just told you." And he did. "I was more than happy to let you join the company because I knew from the tugboats that you were a hard worker." "I know that now," said Sigrid weakly. "In any case, I'd like you to be proud of the work you do, no matter how much it is. A job done properly is a job well done." Sigrid gave a small smile. She knew now what she had to do the following day. When she worked the next day, she followed all the Harbour rules, and although she only got three jobs done that day, she came home to the Great Ocean Dock feeling proud of what she did accomplish.